This invention relates to an improved roof structure for an automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional roof structure of an automotive vehicle. A support member 1 is made of a rod having a circular cross-section. A plurality of support members 1 support a head lining 4 which is suspended therefrom inside a roof panel 3. Both ends of the support member 1 are directly fixed to a roof rail or rails 2.
In such a structure, the length of each support member 1 must be precisely predetermined. Various sizes of support members 1 are produced at a manufacturing plant and assembled at another place.
The support members 1 vary in length or size depending on automotive types. Even in the case of the same type of automotive vehicle, the support members 1 have different sizes so as to be fixed at different positions with respect to the roof rail 2.
Thus, in a conventional roof structure, a standard support member 1 cannot be used for different types of automotive vehicles or at different positions with respect to the roof rail. In other words, a large number of various support members 1 must be manufactured at the manufacturing plant prior to assembly in view of the various types of automotive vehicles and resulting different lengths of the support members required.